Daigo Tachikawa
was a Native, a Worm native to Earth. History He was first seen asking Tendou to stop collecting the Zecters as it will put his and Hiyori's lives in danger. Tendou took it as a threat and prepared to transform, only for the Kabuto Zecter to calmly land on Daigo's palm. Because of his natural peaceful nature, he often tries his best to escape the Invader Worms, he uses his power only to defend the ones around him. He works at a nursery school and loves playing with the kids. After class one day, Daigo Tachikawa was nearly attacked by a Worm, but Kagami saves him. Daigo was given a chance to run away, but saw a mother and her child being threatened by Worms. So Daigo changed to his Native form and attacked the other Worms, letting the mother and child escape. Having the ability to summon any Zecter, he summons the Drake Zecter with the Grip attached and transformed into Drake, destroying all the Pupa Worms and driving Cochlea Worm away. He was wounded and Kagami took him to Tsurugi's house. Tachikawa discovered Tsurugi's true form as Scorpio Worm after shaking hands with him and Tsurugi discovered like-wise. Using the Discalibur, Tsurugi begins to attack Tachikawa, saying he is a Worm and must be destroyed. Tachikawa counters by calling the Sasword Zecter with Yaiver swinging towards him, smashing the Discalibur, and escaped using the Clock Up feature. After Riku Kagami told both Tendou and Arata that both Kabuto and Gatack Zecter are created to endlessly fighting Worm, Daigo was nearly killed when Tendou becomes Kabuto. But this isn't the main reason he died afterwards as Daigo was killed by a Cochlea Worm. His death had been avenged by Tendou when he transforms into Kabuto Hyper Form and finishes the Worm with Hyper Kick. Forms Through his ability to call on the Zecters, he can become a Rider and have been seen calling forth the Kabuto, Drake and Sasword Zecters, and transformed into Drake and Sasword. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 191 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Drake. *'Rider Weight': 125 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Lifting Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 23 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.4 sec. Drake's is a heavily armored form resembling a nymph that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form until Daisuke pulls a trigger on the end of the Drake Zecter, initiating the command. Drake's Masked Form also has significant underwater capabilities. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto Episode 35 - Rider= Kamen Rider Drake Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 189 cm. *'Rider Weight': 91 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. Drake's The sleeker, faster, and more offensive form of Drake that morely resembles the dragonfly motif. In this form, Drake has access to the command which allows Drake to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By folding back the wings on the Drake Zecter (the top halves forming a "scope" that can be used for targeting), Drake activates the blast attack. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto Episode 35 }} - Sasword= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm. . (2007). Masked Rider Kabuto: Complete Works. p. 24-25. ISBN 978-4091051158. *'Rider Weight': 137 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 3 km.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Sasword. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 9 sec. Sasword's is a heavily armored form and the default form that Sasword transforms into, until the tail of the Sasword Zecter is pressed down, initiating the command. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto Episode 36 - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm. . (2007). Masked Rider Kabuto: Complete Works. p. 24-25. ISBN 978-4091051158. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 36 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.4 sec. Sasword's is the sleeker and more offensive-based form which more resembles the scorpion on which Sasword is named after and themed. It is in this form that Sasword has access to the command which allows Sasword to travel at speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By lifting and closing the tail-like switch on the Sasword Zecter, Sasword activates the attack. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto Episode 36 }} }} - Native= is Daigo's true form. Like other Natives, Daigo and the others arrives on Earth 35 years ago and develop the Masked Rider System. He is the first Native to appear in the series. He can also create and disguise his own human form and summon Zecters along with their transformation equipment. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto Episode 35-36 }} Equipment As Drake *Drake Zecter: Transformation device *Drake Grip: Transformation gun As Sasword *Sasword Zecter: Transformation device *Sasword Yaiver: Primary weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Daigo Tachikawa was portrayed by . See also Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Worms Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heroes Category:Temporary Riders Category:Non human riders